1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is pertinent to the field of devices for treatment of air, water and ground areas and removal of contaminants therefrom. More particularly the present invention is designed for the removal of undesirable compounds such as radon, volatile organics, hydrogen sulfide, carbon dioxide and methane from such areas. Furthermore the present invention specifically deals with the treatment of well water and the removal of unwanted compounds such as radon, volatile organics, hydrogen sulfide, carbon dioxide and methane from well water and, in particular, well water used as a supply of water for new or existing residential or small commercial applications. Such typical small systems as currently used include a well pump along with a pressure switch, a water storage tank and a well water supply line. The present invention is designed to be usable with such conventional small commercial or residential systems in order to achieve removal of radon and other unwanted compounds such as volatile organic compounds, hydrogen sulfide, carbon dioxide and methane to below the acceptable levels from well water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous prior art devices have been design for treatment of and removing contaminants from water such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,689,018 issued to Kittredge; and 4,526,692 issued Jul. 2, 1985 to T. Yohe et al on a "Process For Purification Of Contaminated Groundwater"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,610 issued Apr. 15, 1986 to M. Baker on a "Well Water Aeration System"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,163 issued Aug. 26, 1986 to T. Yohe et al on an "Apparatus For Purification Of Contaminated Groundwater"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,724 issued Jul. 12, 1988 to G. Yuill on "Extracting Radon Gases From A Domestic Water Supply"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,034 issued Jan. 17, 1989 to J. Jarnagin et al and assigned to Safe Aire, Inc. on a "Method And Apparatus For Collecting And Discharging Radon Gas And Fluids"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,786 issued Jul. 4, 1989 to D. Walkinshaw et al on an "Enclosure Conditioned Housing System"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,832 issued Sep. 26, 1989 to B. Lamarre and assigned to North East Environmental Products, Inc. on a "Radon Removal Method"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,394 issued Sep. 18, 1990 to J. Jarnagin et al and assigned to Radon Home Products, Inc. on a "Method And Apparatus For Sub-Floor Collection And Disposal Of Radon Gas"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,237 issued Jan. 29, 1991 to G. Crawshaw on a "Soil Gas Reduction System"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,750 issued Apr. 2, 1991 to A. Delgado on a "Method For Reducing Immunogenic And/Or Toxic Substances In Indoor Air"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,215 issued Sep. 3, 1991 to B. Lamarre and assigned to North East Environmental Products, Inc. on "Removing Hazardous Contaminants From Water"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,555 issued Mar. 31, 1992 to S. Matson on a "Method And System For Removing Radon From Radon Containing Water"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,554 issued Apr. 14, 1992 to J. Dempsey and assigned to Aqua-Rid, Inc. on "Removing Radon By Downhold Sparging Of Air"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,642 issued Apr. 28, 1992 to T. Mogstad and assigned to Isola A/S on an "Arrangement In Screening Of Objects, Especially Residential Houses"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,606 issued Sep. 1, 1992 to B. Bernhardt and assigned to IEG Industrie-Engineering GmbH on an "Arrangement For Cleaning Contaminated Ground Water"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,345 issued Sep. 22, 1992 to R. Sowinski on a "Method For Filtering Radon From A Gas Stream"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,158 issued Mar. 16, 1993 to S. Matson on a "Radon Removal System And Process";and U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,746 issued Jan. 18, 1994 to D. Ziol on a "Process And Apparatus For Removing Radon From Water"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,234 issued Apr. 4, 1995 to F. Kuypers on a "Radon Gas Evaluation System And Method".